It's my birthday
by OnTheNightshift
Summary: Killian isn't happy about celebrating his birthday… he especially isn't happy about the blonde who stole his heart, becoming rather friendly with another guy. CS MODERN AU one-shot.


_This is a modern AU, the typical kind, the whole gang are friends, the usual couples etc. I'm not too happy with it but I figured i'd put it out there anyways. Unbeta'd. let me know what you think, i'd really appreciate it. All feedback is welcome._

_WARNING: __It does deal with Killian being an amputee and his way of dealing may not be to everyone's liking so fair warning._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

This was why Killian hated going out. Heck, this was why he hated socializing altogether. Annoying music, sticky floors and ridiculously polite people who floated around with fake smiles, pretending to be interested in what you were saying.

The problem was, he couldn't just up and leave. His best friend David had thrown him a surprise birthday party, which he was sure was David's fiancé, Mary Margaret's doing. They'd gone to all this effort and it would be extremely rude of him to just leave, which is why he was currently sitting at the end of their corner booth, holding onto his glass like a lifeline, feeling absolutely miserable and trying not to stare at the blonde at the bar, who was chatting up a storm with Graham.

Killian had always been a straight forward, no nonsense kind of guy. He wasn't always this cynical, but since he lost his left hand at twenty-one, he came to the bitter conclusion that most people were false and put on a façade in hopes of covering up who they really were and how they really felt. He hated the sympathetic looks and words of pity he'd often encounter when people realized he was an amputee – he even hated that word. He hated the way people would suddenly change their behavior around him once they noticed the absence of a left hand, fearful they might upset him.

He swore he would never be one of those people and would not surround himself with those types, which is why he had a very small circle of friends, and it was also why he never wore a prosthetic. What you see is what you get. He refused to hide it.

So when he was introduced to Mary Margaret's cousin six months prior; when the woman in question had held out her left hand for him to shake, both their right hands occupied with a drink, he made a point of holding up his left arm.

'_I would love, but as you can see, not much to shake'_.

He expected her to gasp at his humor, to apologize or babble on like every other person he meets, but what he didn't expect was for her to grab his stump and shake it firmly while holding his gaze. It was in that moment that he knew she was different. It was in that moment he knew she'd bested him.

It was in that moment, Killian Jones fell in love with Emma Swan.

Since that moment, the two of them had managed to form a friendship. Scratch that – they were practically inseparable. Whenever Mary Margaret would visit David and Killian's shared apartment, Emma would almost always be tagging along, and when David was visiting Mary Margaret, Emma would crash Killian's anyway; her excuse being that she wanted to give the 'love birds' some space and that his couch was way comfier than Mary Margaret's.

He knew she was an orphan, was taken in by her biological aunt; Mary Margaret's mom, when she was fifteen after being bounced from various foster homes and that she worked as a bail bondsperson. She knew that he too was orphaned in his teens and later lost his brother, and that he had just begun working as a rigger at the docks before the accident with his hand, which lead to him being desk bound as dock supervisor ever since.

They never touched upon the subject of love or relationships. All each of them knew was they'd both been single a long time. That, of course, meant he was constantly ribbed and propositioned by everyone as to when he was going to_ 'stop being a coward and ask Emma out'. _If it had been a few years before, he would have jumped at the chance of asking her out on a date, but Killian had spent so long on his own and after so many disappointments and rejections, he didn't want to lose what he had with the woman because of feelings he was unsure she even reciprocated. He'd thought about it often. He'd wondered if what his friends said were true, that maybe she did see him as more than just a friend, but he also knew Emma was not a woman who easily let people into her heart and had witnessed her turn down men before… which is why he was completely floored when she walked into the bar with Graham Humbert, local law enforcer, at her side. Tonight of all nights. His birthday.

So here he was. Spending his twenty-eighth watching the woman he was in love with practically eating out of the palm of shy, floppy haired Humbert. Not that he could blame her. He didn't exactly have anything to offer. Emma was a beautiful woman with an even beautiful soul and he was just a moody asshole. He was a fool to think she would see him as anything more.

He took one more look around. David and Mary Margaret were making moon eyes at each other, Robin and Regina were cuddled up, whispering sweet nothing's to one another, Ruby and Victor were glued to each other's lips, Emma was now laughing at something Graham had said.

All those he held dear surrounded Killian, and yet he'd never felt more alone in all his life.

'_Happy birthday to me'. _

An amber bottle and a comfy double bed suddenly sounded rather welcoming to him. Decision made, Killian downed the last of his drink and slipped out of the bar quietly.

He'd managed to make it fifteen paces down the sidewalk before he heard someone calling to him. He stopped walking just in time to feel someone grab his arm and turn him.

"You know it's kinda rude to leave before you've even blown the candles out on your own cake." Emma teased.

"Didn't think anyone would notice. You all seem rather occupied."

He tried to sound humorous but he couldn't help the bitter edge to his words.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just didn't really feel like third wheeling it tonight. Or ninth wheeling if you want to get technical."

"Ninth wheelin-"

"Well four sets of honeymooning couples make eight…"

Emma realized what he was implying and decided to set him straight.

"Hold on. Killian… about Graham-"

"I'd rather not hear it-"

"I know you. You're acting jealous right now, so if you'll let me explain-"

"I'm not. And you don't have to explain yourself, Swan."

"Yeah I do. He was invited tonight so we both left work and decided to come together to save on a taxi. I guess we got caught up talking about a perp I caught earlier. I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you tonight."

Killian felt selfish. He was making her feel bad for having a good time and not being wrapped up in him.

"No, don't apologize Emma. You don't have to explain yourself love, I'm being stupid. If you like the guy, you should go back in and-"

"I like you, you idiot!"

Emma had finally had enough. She was done with this. Her outburst had Killian frozen on the spot with an adorable look of confusion on his face.

"Graham's cute and sweet and I think he's got the whole 'boy next door' thing down to perfection… but I'm also not interested. And he knows that. He's not you."

"I… Emma…"

"Killian, I really like you."

He was still in a state of shock, trying hard to process what he was truly hearing.

"And I am sick of waiting for you to make a move or to ask me out for more than just a pizza at Ronaldo's after work so I'm taking the first step here, because if I have to hear one more lecture from Mary Margaret or Regina I'm going to lose it… and now might be a good time to say something."

"Why the hell didn't you say so before woman!" He screeched.

"Why didn't _you_?!" She threw back.

There was a pregnant pause before both deflated and laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. They both knew why. They were both the same.

"Killian, look… I'm not good with the whole… I don't even know how to _do_ relationships or dating…"

"Emma, the last date I went on, she cut up all the food on my plate and offered to spoon feed me."

Emma couldn't help the loud burst of laughter that escaped her. She tried to cover her mouth to stop it and failed.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh but that must have been- I mean I can just imagine your face."

Killian joined her in laughing. After a moment, their laughter died down and the tension between them dissolved.

"I'm no good at this either." He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"But I'd really like to try… and hopefully learn how to… with you, if you'll have me? Because, Emma… I've been completely besotted with you since the moment I met you."

She couldn't help but smile. Hooking her arm through his, she turned them back towards the entrance of the bar.

"Why don't we start with you buying me a drink and cutting me a slice of that birthday cake?"

"You know, I've got a freshly sealed bottle waiting for us back at mine…"

"Nice try but you know Mary Margaret will have your other hand if she finds out you tried to leave the party early, right?"

"Best she doesn't find out then."

"Plus I am _not_ leaving this place without a slice of that cake. I've been staring at it since I arrived."

"And here I thought you were here for me…" he teased.

"No, you thought I was here for Graham… jackass." Emma threw back at him.

They managed to slip back into the bar, continuing the back and forth teasing of each other.

They didn't notice the knowing looks and glances the rest of the gang gave each other when Killian handed her the largest slice of cake…

They also didn't notice the exchange of groans, cheers and twenty-dollar bills that occurred when they were spotted, finally wrapped up in a very heated kiss.

All they noticed were each other and for now, that's all that mattered.


End file.
